Valentine's Day in Skyhold
by Tk137
Summary: A quick one shot of Inquisitor Brady Trevelyan and Cassandra if Valentine's Day existed in Thedas.


"Her whole family knew we were together," Varric smiled, "But that didn't stop us from being together."

"Surely you couldn't have been together for long." Dorian joked, then took a drink from his mug.

"Very funny sparkles." Varric grumbled, but then chuckled along with the rest of the table. Brady motioned the barkeep for another round, and Iron Bull grinned with approval.

"So boss," Iron Bull patted his back just hard enough to have the inquisitor choke a bit on his last sip of ale, "What are you doing for the seeker?"

"I need to hear this. What possibly could you do to romance the stoic seeker, may i ask?" Dorian raised an eyebrow, then suddenly lost himself in his own head picturing a bloody picnic in the hinterlands with bears circling the two.

"Valentine's day is no joke, boss." Iron Bull reminded him.

The Inquisitor looked around the table at Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian, who were waiting for him to speak. He chose his words carefully, "I know you're dying for details, ladies, but what Cassandra and I do is a private matter."

Varric subtly chuckled, "Private? You do know how loud you two are, right?"

The Inquisitor smirked for a moment and then spoke, "That's not true."

"No, Varric's right. The last time, you scared Leliana's birds away. I was sure you'd lose your tongue in your sleep after that." Dorian reinforced.

"If you two are well finished cracking jokes, thank you." The inquisitor tried to say sternly, but his face slipped into another smile.

Suddenly, the door swung open, letting in the brisk mountain air and carpeted the entrance of the tavern with moonlight. Brady's eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar silhouette like a child, his mouth stretched into a bright grin, bringing out the dimples on his cheek.

"Cassandra, join us!" Varric beamed, raising his mug up to her.

"Thank you Varric, but I can't. I need to see Bra- ,The inquisitor, for a moment." She said rythmicly.

Brady stood up from his chair, "Duty calls. Thanks for the drinks. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course, Boss." Varric confirmed.

"You two stay safe now." Dorian remarked, causing Cassandra to make a disgusted noise.

Brady walked over to Cassandra's side and followed her to the outside of the tavern. When the door closed behind them, she quickly clutched onto the fabric of his coat and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He didn't object at all, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her to close any distance between them.

She separated her lips from his for a moment, "Hello."

His hands secured themselves around her waist, "Hi."

She grinned at the sound his voice, allowing her fingers to play with his hair.

"So, uh," his tongue licked his bottom lip, "Is there serious inquisition business we have to deal with, or can i just carry you to my quarters and have my way with you?"

"As tempting as that sounds, Cullen and Leliana have asked us to join them and Josephine in the war room."

He through his head back and exhaled, "Shame. Guess it's a good thing Valentine's day is tomorrow."

"That it is." she confirmed.

"I hope you still want the ideal, Lady Seeker, because you are getting it," he beamed his boyish smile in her direction, "Expect a white horse with ribbons and us riding into the sunset."

She laughed at him, "You are ridiculous."

"And you love it." He kissed her forehead, and began walking toward the entrance of the castle.

Brady woke up just before the sunrise with Cassandra sleeping soundly, her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. The sight of her always filled him with a childish excitement. Her beauty alone could render him breathless, and it did often. He tried his best to slip away from her side without waking her, but to no avail.

Her eyelids fluttered open, trying to see him in the dark room. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Going to the bathroom, my love. Go back to sleep, I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and swung the rest of the blanket over her bare body. He picked up a pair of pants off the floor of his bedroom and descended down the stairs. When he reached the door, he opened and closed it softly, trying extremely hard not to disturb her. When the door clicked behind him, he raced down the other staircases down to the Main Hall. There were a couple of people getting ready for the day there, who all looked over at the bare chested inquisitor and showed a look of confusion on all of their faces.

"Good morning, Inquisition." He smiled at them, and broke into a jog towards the kitchen.

He picked up on the scent of fresh bread and swung open the door.

"Ah, inquisitor. Good morning. We have your order ready." the Orlesian chef confirmed.

Brady took a moment to catch his breath, and grabbed the mug and tray. "Thank you, my friend."

"Anytime, Inquisitor. Especially if it's for the lady."

He smiled at him, then delicately moved with his hands full out the door. He tried his hardest not to panic while he ascended the plenty staircases Skyhold had. When he once again reached the throne room, more people were there than before.

Brady held a smile and tried to maneuver to his quarters as quickly as possible.

When finally reaching the bedroom, he noticed the bed was vacated.

"Cassandra?" He called out.

"Over here." Her voice called out. His head pivoted to the balcony, where she was leaning on the railing, watching the sunrise over the mountains.

He walked up behind her, and watched her watch the sky. She turned to him and directed her attention to what he held in his hands. "What is this?" she questioned with a grin, her arms crossing over her chest.

He looked confused for a moment, then realized he was still holding the mug and tray, "Oh! oh right. Well, Happy Valentine's day, love."

"Are you gonna tell me what exactly you are holding?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." He motioned for her to come back into the room. She followed and he set the tray and mug down on his desk for a second.

"Alright," he grabbed her hands and kissed her softly, "lay back in bed."

She pursed her lips, "What are you doing?"

"Cassandra please." he urged like a impatient puppy.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down onto the bed, "You're impossible."

Brady cleared his throat comically, "Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Philomena-"

She cut him off, "In three seconds I'm going to punch you."

He continued, "Pentaghast. I present your favorite thing in the world."

"If you say 'yourself' i will never touch you again."

He laughed, "Well, yes. But no," He grabbed the tray and mug and walked over to the bed, "Blueberry pancakes with freshly squeezed orange juice." He sat on the bed next to her and carefully placed the tray on her lap and handing her the mug.

She blushed, "This is really sweet."

"I know, I know," he kissed her softly on the cheek, and then looked down at the tray filled with the delicious pancakes, "I hope you know I'm expecting a bite."

She narrowed her eyes, "Only a bite?"

"Just one." He chuckled.

She cut off a piece with her fork and fed it to him.

"Wow," He spoke with food in his mouth.

She laughed at him and then took a bite herself. "This is really amazing," she said loudly while she chewed, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied softly.

"So, any more surprises today?" She commented.

"Oh, this is just the beginning, my lady." he grinned slyly.


End file.
